1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary actuator with magnetically generated haptics, in particular for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Operating elements having a rotatable handle, which are referred to as rotary actuators, are widely used, in particular for controlling an onboard computer or any other function of an automotive vehicle. It is thereby desirable for the user to have a haptic feedback of the change in the rotational position of the handle, such as in the form of rotation detents.